Off Duty
by Alice Everly
Summary: Co-workers. They are agents with many differences in their personalities and interests. Why would they ever hang out with each other when their off duty? Despite their differences, fate still brought them together anyways. It resulted in meddling with each others personal lives. "All has a story. None has nothing to tell. Others don't want to know your story. I'm not 'others'"
1. Chapter 1: Knowing You

"Yes, a dozen." Dot confirmed. She was sitting in the Coffee Shop, speaking to one of her suppliers, Darcy.

"I don't know... With fabric that rare, I don't think I can do much." Darcy said, looking at her friend's frown. Dot changed her expression to a pouty face. It clearly read 'please try'. Darcy made a small sigh, then a grin. "I'll see what I can do." She stood from her seat.

"Yes! Thank you!" Dot thanked with a bright smile, "Anyways, sorry for pulling you out of work like that. I can see that you're in a hurry. You can leave now, and thanks again!" She watched Darcy nod, then leave, in a professional yet friendly kind of way.

Dot took a sip of her coffee. Her and a few other agents had the whole week off. Their vacation would last until next Monday. Dot didn't think much of the other agents when she was away from the agency. She had her own friends to think about. Penguins they probably don't even know.

But, there was that empty feeling.

When Dot's not working, she's doing work of her own. Being an agent and a fashion designer at the same time is tough. Clothing takes days to finish making, and missions come too quickly. It's not that it's stressful. It's not that it's boring either. Dot looked down at her cup. She knew what it was. It was loneliness. But what was she doing this for? Herself? Her family? What was the point of working so hard? Dot needed a reason. She needs someone to be that reason.

Suddenly, "Greetings." A voice. Dot jolted her head up, recognizing the voice. The voice she'd hear everyday, except on the weekends. She made a warm and welcoming smile. "Hi! Want to take a seat?" Dot asked, glancing at the seat in front of her.

Gary was standing behind the seat she glanced at. He smiled back and nodded lightly, then sat down. Dot stared at him. Gary wasn't wearing his lab coat. He wore casual clothes. To her surprise, he looked really fashionable with that black and blue shirt.

Gary was staring at Dot as well. She didn't look like herself. Her hair wasn't tied up, it was down, and curly. She wore a white, blue, and purple dress. Her look seemed laid back.

"You look different." Dot said in a professional voice.

"You do as well." Gary answered in the same tone.

There was a silence.

They barely ever see each other outside of work. So, it was almost awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Dot finally spoke.

"I came to pick up some coffee. And you?" Gary asked.

"I was meeting up with Darcy, but she left cause she had to go back to work."

"Oh, I see." He pretended to know who Darcy was, to prevent repetitive questioning. But, he did have something important to ask her. Gary looked down at the table. He adjusted his glasses and rested his flipper back on his lap. He hesitated to speak again, "There's something-"

"Yes?" Dot interrupted, eager to know what Gary wanted to know. She knew his little tells. Whenever he'd stare down like that and adjust his glasses, it was a clear sign he had something important to say.

"Well, you see, I am in a situation. I was hoping to get advice."

Dot had a blank stare. What kind of advice does he want? Fashion? Slowly, as Dot became more comfortable talking with him, she felt more relax than tense. She spoke in a more spunky voice than her usual professional agent voice. "Gary, if it's fashion advice, then you don't need it. That top really suits you!"

Gary flinched a bit, shocked by Dot using his real name, and not his nickname used at work, which was G. But, what else to expect? They weren't even at work at the moment. "It is not fashion advice." He told her, speaking in a less professional tone as well.

Dot thought for a moment. "Is it about work?" She guessed again.

Gary shook his head. He kept good eye contact, until he glanced away nervously.

Dot noticed this, and sensed it was something embarrassing, or an uncomfortable topic. That's when it hit her. She smirked. "It's romance, isn't it?" She sounded confident in her guess.

"Er... um..." Gary glanced away again, then adjusted his glasses. He had a small blush in his cheeks. Out of all the penguins he could talk to about this, why Dot? Because, she was one of Gary's closest female friends.

Dot's smile widened. She leaned in closer, showing major interest in the topic. "Tell me what happened." She asked in a desperate tone.

Gary sighed, realizing he couldn't take anything back. "I do not have any romantic feelings for her anymore." He said.

"Anymore? So, you used to?" Dot asked.

"Correct. We were childhood friends, and we grew distant when we turned twelve... But now, she is back in my life. I want to confess my old feelings to her."

"Ohh, I get it!" Dot was excited. Her and Gary were more relaxed now, and the need-to-be-professional aura had finally disappeared completely. "Mm, what if you took her to the Pizza Parlour? That's a good place to have any sort of talk, so she wouldn't expect anything."

"I cannot..."

"Alright, what if you brought her to a show? The excitement in the air and the entertainment to boot! It would be a great atmosphere to have a casual conversation."

"I can't take her anywhere. She can't leave her room."

Dot looked less excited, yet more interested, "What do you mean by that...?"

Gary looked down at the table. He looked depressed. He spoke in a quiet voice, "She's dying, Dot."

••• Meanwhile... •••

"Two Vegetarian Pizza slices, hold the tomato and the mushrooms. I need one Hawaiian Pizza with extra meat and pineapples." The customer spoke quickly. Rookie was jotting everything down on a notepad. It was hard to keep up and his handwriting is always a mess when he rushes.

"Waiter!" A customer called out.

"Why is there only one waiter here?" Someone said.

"Terrible service." Another stated.

"P-please hold on, I'll be with you guys in a second!" Rookie said, pausing in his writing.

The customer Rookie was serving continued his order. "And three-" The rest of his sentence was too quiet to hear, since the other customers shouted louder.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rookie asked.

"Forget it." The customer turned and left the building.

Someone approached Rookie. "Excuse me, my friend and I have been waiting for more than half an hour." She complained.

Another approached him and spoke, "Where is your boss? I'd like to speak to them."

A customer bumped into the three penguins when he was coming in. "Don't block the door!" He said then stormed past them.

"Calm down... you need this." Rookie whispered to himself. He needed the money from this job. Although Rookie started working only a few hours ago, he wanted to quit.

He looked around the room. Penguins were arguing over the microphone and others were messing with the keys on the piano. All of the seats were full except one table which was reserved, and customers who were waiting for a seat was complaining about it.

Although Rookie was an agent, and it was a high paying job, he still couldn't buy things for himself. This was because he's made plenty of mistakes and caused many accidents that caused damage of property. The damage varied from five thousand coins to ten thousand coins. Basically, there were a lot of bills to pay.

Rookie couldn't take it anymore, "I quit!" He shouted and took off his apron, then left. As he was storming out of the building, he bumped into a penguin. It was Jet Pack Guy.

"J-Jet Pack Guy!" Rookie said, taking a few steps back, knowing his friend was very serious about personal space.

"Hey." He greeted, with no smile. "What was going on in there? I could hear the shouting from outside."

Rookie looked behind himself to see the Pizza Parlour, then looked back at JPG. He saw him exit the building, which is why he asked. "They were going nuts." Rookie said slowly, like he was scarred from the experience.

Jet Pack Guy wasn't wearing his suit and tie. Instead, he wore a black hoodie, and his usual sunglasses. However, he still had his jet pack. Obviously. But, the new look shocked Rookie a bit.

"What is it?" Jet Pack Guy asked, realizing his friend was staring at him.

"Your not wearing your suit." Rookie said.

"Well, it's just my work clothes." JPG answered, noticing that Rookie was still wearing his Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, and propeller cap. "I have more clothes than just a suit and tie, you know."

Although Rookie had many friends, he treated them all the same, even his co-workers. Jet Pack Guy would always be serious and professional. Around everyone. But when he's more relaxed, he's less intense and more laid back.

"I only have three pairs of the same shirt!" Rookie said, pointing at his Hawaiian shirt. He spoke in his usual happy voice. He doesn't have a professional and serious voice. He was looking at his friend's expressionless face. The face he's known to have most of the time.

JPG was a bit shocked. He imagined him to have a big closet filled with crazy outfits. But only three shirts? That are the exact same? "Well, why won't you buy some new shirts?" He asked.

Rookie hesitated. "I don't have enough money." He said. He noticed Jet Pack Guy's confused expression. They both knew of the high amount of money they get on their pay checks. JPG was about to speak, but Rookie immediately changed the topic, "Anyways! You shouldn't go in the Pizza Parlour unless you like crowds that complain a lot." The loud voices could still be heard from outside the building, "How about we head to the Town? It's probably more sane." There were penguins in the Plaza who were waiting for the Pizza Parlour to calm down so they get get pizza. However, they weren't calm either.

"Sure." JPG answered with a small nod. They turned towards the exit of the Plaza and began walking side by side.

"So, what were you up to before I bumped into you? Wait wait lemme guess." Rookie put on a thoughtful look. Jet Pack Guy awaited his guess. His flippers were in the pockets of his hoodie. There was a short silence before Rookie spoke again, "Were you meeting up with some friends?"

"No." Jet Pack Guy answered. He knew that it's usually better not to give more information than what you needed to say, but then Rookie asked,

"Why?"

JPG glanced at Rookie. "I don't have many friends. I prefer to be alone."

"What?!" Rookie asked, stopping in his tracks. Jet Pack Guy stopped too. They were both standing near the exit of the Plaza. "You know that's not true, you don't want to be alone!" Once again, Rookie shocked him. 'How did he know...?' Jet Pack Guy thought. There was a silence. His friend spoke again, "You never want to be alone. I'm right, aren't I?"

JPG was stunned. He felt like Rookie could see his true feelings. Like he could see what he was really thinking. He was speechless.

"Uuummm, JPG?" Rookie asked. "Helooooo?"

"You're right." Jet Pack Guy admitted. That's when it happened. He smiled. Rookie made him smile.

It's not that he never smiles, but that simple grin on his face, made Rookie grin too. It also made him think,

'There's a whole other side to you, JPG, isn't there?'


	2. Chapter 2: The Mine

Dot slowly leaned back into her chair. "I... but... how?" She asked sympathetically.

Gary looked back at his friend. He seemed depressed. Of course he's depressed. His childhood friend was dying. "She has a lethal illness, with no known cure." He continued to speak quietly.

Both penguins knew; there weren't any hospitals in Club Penguin. But, there were doctors who'd care for you in your igloo.

"How long until she...?"

"Two days. This Monday is when the time comes." Gary answered. Dot frowned. She could only imagine how he's feeling right now.

It was hard for Gary to talk about it. The small shakiness in his voice, the glancing around the room, the lack of eye contact. "We haven't seen each other in years, but I still remember the times we shared together. She was one of the things that got me into inventing."

Dot knew how much he'd invent. It wasn't only his job, it was his life. He loved it. Creating things nobody ever thought of making, creating a better future... Then Dot got an idea. "You make things. You make a better future. Use that to your advantage."

She paused to see his reaction. He seemed a bit interested in where she was going with this. Dot continued, "Make a better future for her. Create something for her!" She hit the table with her flippers determinedly, causing Gary to flinch. "Make her a cure!"

Gary immediately began thinking. That idea sparked his mind. But he knew. He knew how hard this would be. "Two days-"

"Is all you have. I know. But you're Gary the Gadget Guy! The most smartest penguin in Club Penguin! You can do anything. Don't go down without a fight, or you'll regret it later. At least try!" Dot interrupted.

'She's right...' Gary thought. He saw the determination in her eyes. Her devotion. Her hope. "I'll try." Gary said with a small smile.

Dot's grin widened, "That's the spirit!"

••• Meanwhile... •••

Rookie didn't know if it was okay to laugh. He just saw Jet Pack Guy get hit by a snowball. Snowballs come flying out of nowhere all the time near the Snow Forts, usually when you'd least expect it.

JPG shot his head towards the Forts. The penguins there, who knew who he was, cowered in fear. While the others, seemed confused, yet apologetic.

Jet Pack Guy noticed the look on Rookie's face. He was trying not to laugh. But really, mostly anything can make that green Penguin laugh. JPG rolled his eyes and wiped the snow off his head, but then Rookie finally burst into laughter.

Jet Pack Guy picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball. He aimed it at Rookie. Not near the beak, wouldn't want him to choke. Wouldn't want to knock off his cap or glasses either. So, he threw the snowball at his left shoulder, to make him stop laughing.

Rookie felt the snowball hit him. He laughed lighter. He knew that Jet Pack Guy could throw it harder, but he knew that if he did, it would actually hurt. Rookie appreciated the thoughtfulness, but still made a snowball and threw it at Jet Pack Guy, not thinking of any consequences, like if he'd get angry.

JPG didn't get angry, but he knew that war has been declared. He threw a snowball at him. Rookie grinned and threw one back, but Jet Pack Guy dodged it by shifting to the side, entering the Snow Forts. By now, the other penguins went back to their own snowball fight.

"It's so oooonnn!" Rookie said loudly and made two perfect snowballs by simply scooping his flippers in the snow, in one swoop. He threw them towards Jet Pack Guy, but he dodged them by ducking.

As he ducked, he spun, and collected a chunk of snow in his flipper, which elevated up his wing as he collected more snow. Jet Pack Guy lifted himself. That all happened in one swift motion. He quickly shaped the chunks of snow into five snowballs while balancing them on his wing. He smirked at Rookie.

Rookie was amazed, but didn't hesitate to run away towards the Town at top speed. Jet Pack Guy chased after him with the snowballs.

••• Meanwhile... •••

Dot took one big gulp of her coffee, then stood, leaving her bill on the table. "I'll help you, okay?"

Gary stood and nodded once, he made a smile, "Thank you, Dot."

"No problem!" She smiled back then began walking towards the exit with Gary. They left the building.

"So I was think- AHH!" Dot cried. A snowball hit her on the stomach in mid-sentence. Instead of looking up to see who threw it, she began wiping the snow off. Gary, however, looked up.

To his surprise, he saw Rookie and Jet Pack Guy having a snowball fight. He chuckled, and Dot looked up. She smirked. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Missed!" Rookie said when Jet Pack Guy attempted to throw a snowball at him. He stuck out his tongue.

Before JPG could respond, he got hit by a snowball on the side. Rookie got hit by one too. They both darted their heads where the snowballs came from. They grinned at the sight of Gary and Dot.

The snowball fight lasted a good ten minutes. Having a snowball fight with each other was obviously something they weren't used to, but it was fun overall. The fight ended up taking them to the entrance of the Mine.

"Wait! Pause! T!" Rookie said breathlessly, then flopped backwards into the snow. Everyone stopped. They were all tired, but they all had a smile on their faces. After a silence of everyone catching their breath, Dot spoke,

"I won."

Although there wasn't any evidence to prove it, that's what she declared.

"No, I won." Rookie said as he sat up. He began to wipe off the snow, "By the way, what were you guys doing near the Coffee Shop?"

"I was getting coffee," Gary explained, and paused for a second, realizing he never even got coffee, "And I saw Dot sitting alone. I went up to her and we spoke for a while. We decided we are going to make a cure for the Enterovirus D68."

"Work away from work, huh?" Jet Pack Guy said, causing Dot to flinch. She always did work away from work. "Can I help?" He offered.

JPG was a serious agent. So serious, that he doesn't even want to take vacations or day offs. However, for this week, he was ordered to take a vacation. He had no choice, but he also had no plans. Helping Gary will kill time, and it's better than sitting at home doing nothing.

"I wanna help too!" Rookie blurted. He loved helping people, but Rookie forgot about the bills he had to pay, unaware he was distracting himself.

"I'd love it if you two would lend your assistance, thank you." Gary said with a small smile. "We should head to my lab."

"Great, let's telepooooort!" Rookie said as he took out his Spy Phone from his pocket, and pressed a button. Nothing happened. He looked a bit disappointed.

Confused, Jet Pack Guy took out his Spy Phone from his pocket. Before testing the teleportation button, he noticed he got a message. JPG opened it, read it, then spoke, "Teleportation is unavailable due to an accident."

"Weird..." Dot commented. Everyone looked thoughtful.

Rookie was thinking if it was his fault, even though he knew it probably wasn't. Jet Pack Guy wondered what the accident was, and Gary was thinking of the quickest way to get to his lab. "Let's take the mine carts. We can use the secret passageway that leads to my lab." Gary said, breaking the short silence.

"T-the mine?" Dot repeated a bit quietly.

"Is something the matter?" Jet Pack Guy asked, noticing her fidgety state.

She shook her head, then put her mind into more focus. Dot raised her head a bit, then smiled, "Heh, I just don't want to get my clothes dirty. Sure, snow is okay to have on my dress since it's easy to wipe off, but coal and dirt stains, you know?"

Dot gives more information than she needs to in certain situations, unlike Jet Pack Guy who gives very little information.

Dot glanced towards the Mine, "I'll be okay. Let's go." She began walking.

Rookie followed, but Gary and JPG gave each other a look that read '' she's hiding something '' before following.

The four entered the Mine, and climbed down the flight of stairs. They approached the mine carts. "Dibs the front cart!" Rookie called, connected four carts together, then got into the front one. Gary got into the second, Dot in the third, and Jet Pack Guy in the last.

Gary started the carts by moving the lever. They began to move, slowly getting faster and faster. The signs to turn right sped by them.

"Okay everyone, teamwork!" Rookie cheered, as he was the first one to lean right. The others did the same. Rookie seemed to be enjoying the ride, like it was a roller coaster.

Gary was anxious due to the walls being too close together. He was claustrophobic. Dot wasn't enjoying the ride, and Jet Pack Guy, who was sitting behind her, noticed this. Rookie did tricks on his cart, which shook the cave, causing tiny bits of coal to fall, which irritated Dot when they fell on her dress. She was also annoyed by the sparks from the rail when the carts turned.

They were nearing the secret pathway. A small lever was on the rails. The only way to reach it at this fast speed was by using one of the tools from the old Spy Phone. Once the lever was switched, a fork in the road would appear, leading to Gary's lab.

Rookie, who was too busy doing tricks on the cart, missed the chance to switch the lever. Gary missed the opportunity as well, since he was too anxious. The same goes for Dot, since she was busy wiping coal off of her dress. That leaves Jet Pack Guy, who wasn't distracted at all. However, his old Spy Phone was accidentally destroyed by Rookie the day before yesterday. Gary was in charge of fixing it after the vacation.

"Um... guys?" Jet Pack Guy said.

Dot looked up, then behind her, "What is-" She stopped mid-sentence, noticing the lever that they missed.

Rookie was standing on his mine cart by having his feet on the edges of it. He turned around full circle. He was now riding backwards while standing on the cart, "No! Did we miss the lever?"

"Rookie!" Gary cried, "That's dangerous!"

Jet Pack Guy noticed signs on the walls, warning them of a left turn. "Lean right!" He yelled to Rookie in a panicked voice.

He did as he said, and the others leaned left. The carts didn't crash and Rookie maintained his balance.

"Oh my gosh!" Dot said.

"Very impressive!" Gary commented.

"Good job." JPG said with a smile.

Rookie couldn't help but smile too. He didn't feel like a klutz anymore. He continued to stand there, taking in all the glory.

More coal fell on Dot's dress. She began to wipe it off. Jet Pack Guy looked behind himself. The lever wasn't in sight. Gary couldn't see the signs on the wall since Rookie was blocking it. Before they knew it, the carts crashed at the next turn.

The mine carts came to an immediate stop. Luckily, none of them went off the track. But Gary's glasses flew off, and Rookie fell backwards. He landed on his feet, and caught the glasses mid-air.

"That was a close one." Rookie muttered to himself.

"Is everyone okay?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Yep." Dot answered, then noticed Gary, "You good...?"

"W-where are my glasses?" Gary panicked. He was freaking out. His claustrophobia was getting the better of him. Dot and Jet Pack Guy noticed his major fidgeting.

"Hey..." Rookie put his flipper on his left shoulder to comfort him, then gave him his glasses. He quickly put them back on, but was still terrified.

No one was aware of Gary's claustrophobia. But now, they knew. Everyone was shocked and worried.

Dot spoke, "We need to take immediate action! There's a lever beside the lever we missed, which will make the carts move in the direction we lean. Since we can't move the carts by ourselves because their too heavy, we need a volunteer to-"

"I'll do it!" Rookie interrupted.

"Let me go instead, it'll be faster if I use my jet pack." JPG said.

"No!" Rookie blurted, which shocked them by his sudden small outburst, "I-I need to do this. By myself." He didn't want to be a burden, or some useless penguin who could only do sick moves on mine carts. He felt responsible for missing the lever, since he was on the first cart, and for the crash since he was distracted by the praise he got for nailing that backwards stance while turning.

'I should've focused, instead of fooling around. I missed it and caused this pain to Gary! Let me do this for the team, let me pay for my actions!' Rookie thought to himself.

"The walls are too narrow anyways. You might get hurt." Rookie said, "I'll do it." He left before anyone could make any further arguments.

After a short silence, Jet Pack Guy spoke, "G?"

There was no response.

Dot stood, and noticed he wasn't moving. She lifted Gary's glasses to see his eyes were closed, "He fainted..." She announced, then sat back down.

There was an awkward silence. Jet Pack Guy and Dot were alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Laboratory

**Hey guys! I apologize for the next chapter being extremely late. The truth is, I was busy thinking of ways to confess to my crush (I finally did it XD). I was also working on a storyboard for the Club Penguin animation I'm making. And there's one other thing, but it's better if I don't talk about it in detail. I guess all I can say is that someone I know is suffering. Basically, I was busy. The next chapter is currently in the making, so don't worry!**

"Why is that dress so important to you?" Jet Pack Guy asked, breaking the silence.

Dot turned to face him. She made a look to make it seem that she was offended. "It's important like all my other dresses. Why're you asking?" She retorted.

"Just sayin'." Jet Pack Guy mumbled as he turned his head away.

Dot spoke, "Why is that jetpack so important to you?"

He made a look to seem that he was offended. "It's important like all my other jetpacks. Why're you asking?" He asked with a small smirk.

Dot lifted her eyebrow. "Just- saying..."

They were still in the Mine, and Gary was still unconscious. The lantern that hung on the wall was flickering. This went unnoticed.

After a silence, Dot spoke again, "My dress, it was one of the first pieces of clothing I've ever made. Back then, I was having a bit of trouble with designing. Ideas weren't coming. Every attempt seemed like trash. But then this girl stepped in and assisted me... What could've been a disaster, ended up being something beautiful. This dress was the beginning of our friendship." She glanced at her dress. "So, now that I've answered your question, answer me this; why is that jetpack so important to you?"

Jet Pack Guy looked back at her and spoke, "It's important like all my other jetpacks." He didn't feel like talking about his past at the moment.

Dot rolled her eyes with a small grin, "Alright, fine."

After a few seconds, all of the lights in the Mine tunnel went off, and the carts began to move slowly towards the levers.

It was pitch black. The only sound that they heard was the carts on the railway. They wondered why the lights went off so suddenly. The carts sped up, but they weren't going at full speed, to ensure safety during the turns.

On the first turn, Dot tightened her grip on the cart's edges. On the second one, Jet Pack Guy's jetpack lightly hit the back of his cart. A minute passed, and a voice spoke suddenly, causing Dot to flinch.

"Guys! I'm sorry about the lights! It just- it, when I pulled the levers they... yeah." Rookie said as the carts came to a stop, then began going forward towards the secret tunnel. He found his cart then hopped in.

"Don't worry about it." Dot grinned, even though she knew he couldn't see her smile.

"Yeah, we'll fix them later." Jet Pack Guy added.

Despite their support, Rookie still felt guilty, "Thanks guys..."

The carts approached the lab, then came to a stop. The three got off. There was a small light coming out of the locked door. The light caused Gary's eyes to flutter, then open. He moved a bit, causing his cart to shake and make a small sound.

Rookie was the first to notice this. "Gary!" He cried. The others shot their heads towards him. "Are you feeling okay?" Rookie added.

It took a while before he responded, "Yes. Thank you..." Gary looked less shaken up than before. He came to his senses, "I apologize, for my claustrophobia."

"Don't apologize! We understand." Dot said as Gary went out of his cart, and approached the keypad on the wall. "I don't know about these two, but I was worried."

"We were worried too." Rookie and Jet Pack Guy added in synch. "Jynx!" Rookie quickly said afterwards.

Gary smiled as he typed the passcode. He was glad that they were so understanding, and welcoming once he woke. "Thank you everyone." Gary said while he finished typing. The door opened, and the carts left to return to the entrance of the tunnel. He didn't say it, but he appreciated their presence.

"Yooouuurrr welcome!" Rookie grinned, then marched into the lab. Everyone else followed.

There was a candle on a table in the corner of the room. Gary hit the lights and the area was illuminated. Gadgets and inventions were hung on walls, stacked in sort of organized piles, and laid on tables and stools. Blueprints covered most of the floor, and notebooks and books covered the table in the middle of the room.

"Sorry for the mess." Gary mumbled. He approached the candle and blew it out. He turned to the others, who were looking around the lab with curious eyes.

"What's this?" Rookie pointed at a small metal rectangular box, that had a microphone sticking out of it, and speakers on the back.

"The Puffle Translator 3000!" Gary answered as he approached him, "It's the same one we've been using for all this time, but after a recent discovery, I've decided to modify it."

"Modify it?" Jet Pack Guy asked, wanting him to elaborate.

"I plan to extend the sensitivity of the microphone, so it can translate the Puffles in a large area, instead of having them speak directly into the microphone." Gary explained. "Anyways, we'll be working here." He pointed to a table with bottles of chemicals, and other science-looking items.

Gary walked towards the table and the others followed. "I don't want to get too confusing, so bear with me." He began typing at a computer, "Making a cure is difficult. Our best option is to continue off of someone else's research they have given up on. However, access to that may cost a few coins." He backed up, showing them the screen of the computer.

On the screen was a paragraph, and the words "10,000 coins." bolded at the end of the paragraph.

"Ten... thousand...?!" Dot read out loud. She sounded doubtful, but then she remembered why they were doing this in the first place. "...Let's brainstorm ideas!" She said confidently.

"I have a few ideas!" Rookie said with no hesitation. After trying many methods of raising coins for paying for the damage he caused from his mistakes and accidents, he knows which ways are the easiest to follow through and get the most coins from. "We could try playing Puffle Roundup and Pizzatron 3000."

"Let's go then." Jet Pack Guy said. Dot nodded and Gary opened the door for them so they could exit through the EPF HQ. Before they could exit the lab, an agent approached them.

"Gary!" The agent said, "I'd like to inform you that the device that abled teleportation through the Spy Phones was broken in an accident." Rookie looked a bit saddened by this. "We're about to begin fixing it using your blueprints and spare parts from your lab, so I kindly ask you to take what you need and leave so you don't disturb our work."

Everyone knew that the EPF funded Gary's lab and everything in it, so they had the rights to use it whenever they wanted, even if Gary needed to use it too.

"I understand." Gary said. He'd offer to help, but making a cure was their top priority right now. He turned to the others, "We could use the lab at the School, but it's Saturday and the building is closed. I have a second lab at my igloo, but it is under renovation. Is it possible for us to work at one of your igloos?"

"Not mine. It's a total mess. Fabric and design sketches are everywhere." Dot said.

"Not mine either, it's always messy! There's random stuff lying everywhere." Rookie added.

Everyone looked at Jet Pack Guy expectedly. He spoke, "Alright, my igloo it is."

••• Later... •••

"Did we really have to bring all this stuff?" Dot asked as she struggled to carry heavy boxes.

"Yes. It's all imperative." Gary answered as they reached the igloo.

Jet Pack Guy carefully set his boxes on the snow, then unlocked the door. Everyone waited in anticipation. They have never been to his igloo before, and they didn't know what to expect.

He opened the door, and everyone entered. Jet Pack Guy picked up his boxes, then followed. The igloo was big and spacious. There was modern furniture and wooden flooring. They were impressed by how clean everything was.

Rookie was the first to talk, "This place is awesome!"

"Thanks." JPG said. He put the boxes on a nearby table, and everyone else did the same.

Gary spoke, "So, how about we split into two teams? One team plays Puffle Roundup and the other plays Pizzatron 3000."

"Sounds like a plan!" Dot smiled, "Who wants to pick the teams?"

"I do! I'll do it the fair way." Rookie grinned, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," He began and pointed to each penguin in a rhythmic matter. "Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." He stopped at Gary. "You're on my team!" Rookie declared.

"Then which team is gonna play which game?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

Rookie continued to grin. "I have something for that too!" He took out a coin.

'The various ways he decides on things are definitely interesting.' Gary thought to himself.

"If it's heads then you two play Pizzatron 3000 and Gary and I play Puffle Roundup. If it's tails then it's the other way around." Rookie tossed the coin in the air, and it landed on his flipper. The side on the top was tails.

"It's settled then," Gary spoke, "Jet Pack Guy, Dot, you two raise 5,000, and Rookie and I will do the same. We'll meet back here at 6:00pm."

Dot nodded, then smirked, "I bet we'll get 5,000 first!"

••• Later... •••

Gary smiled. He remembered back when he built the Pizzatron 3000. After reminiscing, he turned to Rookie, "Well, shall we begin?"

Rookie grinned as he picked up the two sauce bottles, then spun them in the air. He caught them swiftly, and nodded.

Gary powered on the machine, and the first pizza and order appeared. They began to work together to successfully make pizzas.

Rookie worked quickly. He had fast reflexes that competed with Gary. They were both having a moderately good time.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Gary began, "Why were the lights out back in the Mine?"

"Oh, um, well, when I pulled the levers, they kinda went out." Rookie responded.

"The lights went out because of you?"

"Yep."

"That's not true."

Rookie glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"Two days ago, the Elite Puffles and I were testing one of my prototypes in the Mine. That was when we discovered unique sound waves that Puffles respond to, which inspired me to upgrade the Puffle Translator 3000. However, while we were testing, the frequency wasn't enough for the lights to handle, since the sound waves were interrupting the electricity. The lights would go off for ten minutes every three hours. It was only a coincidence that you switched the lever at the exact time the lights were supposed to go out." Gary explained, "You think it's your fault, but it's not."

Rookie paused to stare at him, "It's not?"

Gary looked at him, and made a friendly smile, "It's not."

He smiled thankfully, and paused before speaking, "Thank you." There was something about Rookie's smile that seemed off, like he had something to say, but he was trying not to say it.

Before Gary could respond, they heard the sound of a cash register. The two of them collected the coins they earned. Rookie spoke, "So, I was thinking,"

••• Meanwhile... •••

"Tell me more about your friend. The one who helped you make that dress." Jet Pack Guy said as he was walking behind a red Puffle.

Dot was walking beside him, behind a black Puffle. She hesitated before speaking, "She's nice."

"You hesitated." JPG pointed out, then spoke again, "Did something happen to her?"

"No no, she's fine. I just don't see her that much anymore."

"Oh. Why?"

"We decided to take different paths."

"You two were in a fight?"

"No... heh, it's a long story."

Jet Pack Guy got a message on his Spy Phone. He heard the ringtone, then brought out the phone. He read the message, typed back, then looked back at Dot. "Gary and Rookie just asked me if you and them can sleep over at my place to work on the cure. I'm fine with it. Are you-'

"Yes, I can make it!" Dot smiled excitedly as the black Puffle entered the pen.

"Cool." JPG said with a grin. The red Puffle entered the pen as well. He typed a message back, then put his Spy Phone away. He spoke, "Anyways, can you tell me the story?"

"I'll tell you at the sleepover."


	4. Back From Hiatus!

Hello! I'm back from hiatus XD I am so, so sorry for leaving. I am finally ready to finish this fanfiction! Before writing new chapters, I'm going to edit the ones I've already written, put more detail into them, fix grammar mistakes, fix punctuation mistakes, fix spelling mistakes, etc. Thank you for reading~


End file.
